Mote Amp
3,000 |normal pellet count = |normal burst count = |normal critical chance = 20 |normal critical damage = 1.5 |normal status chance = 0.0 |normal punchthrough = |normal radius = |normal duration = |normal falloff = |normal ammo cost = 6/s |charge impact = |charge puncture = |charge slash = |charge element = |charge damage = |charge time = |charge pellet count = |charge burst count = |charge critical chance = |charge status chance = |charge punchthrough = |charge radius = |charge duration = |charge falloff = |charge ammo cost = |area impact = |area puncture = |area slash = |area element = |area damage = |area pellet count = |area critical chance = |area status chance = |area radius = |area duration = |area falloff = |area ammo cost = |secondaryarea impact = |secondaryarea puncture = |secondaryarea slash = |secondaryarea element = |secondaryarea damage = |secondaryarea pellet count = |secondaryarea critical chance = |secondaryarea status chance = |secondaryarea radius = |secondaryarea duration = |secondaryarea falloff = |secondary impact = |secondary puncture = |secondary slash = |secondary element = |secondary damage = |secondary pellet count = |secondary burst count = |secondary critical chance = |secondary status chance = |secondary punchthrough = |secondary radius = |secondary duration = |secondary falloff = |secondary charge time = |secondary fire rate = |secondary trigger = |secondary ammo cost = |throw impact = |throw puncture = |throw slash = |throw element = |throw damage = |throw critical chance = |throw status chance = |throw punchthrough = |throw falloff = |throw charge time = |charged throw impact = |charged throw puncture = |charged throw slash = |charged throw element = |charged throw damage = |charged throw critical chance = |charged throw status chance = |charged throw punchthrough = |charged throw falloff = |charged throw charge time = |slam attack = |slam radius = |slide attack = |syndicate effect = |augments = |polarities = |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = }} The Mote Amp is the starting Amp given to players by the Quills. It grants improved effectiveness for the Operator's Void Beam, improving its damage as well as granting its own energy supply. The Mote Amp is automatically given by the Quills upon a player first visiting their chamber in Cetus. Players must have completed both Saya's Vigil and The War Within quests to be able to visit the Quills. A blueprint is also available for from them. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals exclusively damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Sentient-type enemies. **Can reset any damage adaptation built up by Battalysts, Conculysts and Shadow Stalker. **Can damage Teralyst, Gantulyst, Ropalolyst and Hydrolyst's impervious shields. **Can destroy the otherwise impervious Vomvalyst's spectral form. **Can change Profit-Taker Orb's shield weakness. *High critical chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Does not use ammo pickups; energy regenerates over time. **Has a 2-second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating energy. ***Regenerates 30 energy per second; takes 3.33 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted energy meter. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Cloned Flesh, Machinery, and Fossilized. *Low critical multiplier. *No status chance. *Limited range of 20 meters (30 if gilded). *Extremely energy inefficient. Notes * Despite what the secondary stat implies, the Mote Amp does not have a secondary attack. * The Mote Amp is the only pre-built Amp in the game, as all other Amps have to be custom crafted by the player out of components. * The Mote Amp gives 100 Mastery Rank points per level once gilded, similar to other Amp Prisms. ** The completion status on the Profile is bound to the Mote Prism, similar to other Amp Prisms; however, this can lead to some confusion, as the Mote Prism cannot be built separately from the Mote Amp. Tips * The Mote Amp de-cloaks the player from Void Mode when fired. Therefore, it is suggested to make sure that enemies aren't heavily concentrated before firing while in Void Mode. Trivia *The inventory-image used for the Mote Amp is the same as that for Amps built with a Raplak Prism. Bugs *The Mote Amp sometimes becomes max rank for no apparent reason. Patch History *Fixed sometimes not being able to Gild your Mote Amp. *Converted to reflect the Beam behavior changes introduced earlier in the year. **Damage increased slightly as part of the conversion. *Added +10 meter Range when Gilded. *Fixed not being able to donate the Mote Amp if you have multiple. *Fixed Mote Amp showing up as an unranked Primary weapon in Profile – should only show up as *Mote Prism under 'Amps' like with all other Amps. *Operator Void Beam and Mote Amps will no longer play Hit Notification sounds to be in-line with other Beam weapons. *Added a Mote Amp Blueprint to Onkko's inventory (you can now purchase a new one with Standing in case you sold yours). *Reduced value of Mote Amp when selling to 2,500 Credits. *Fixed instances of not being able to Gild the Mote Amp. *Fixed receiving an error when attempting to sell the Mote Amp. *To save you from accidentally Donating your Mote Amp, you can no longer Donate it! *Base damage increased from 2,400 to 3,000. *Introduced. }} See also *The Quills, the Syndicate that gives this weapon. es:Amp Mota Category:Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Update 22 Category:Updateme Category:Operator Category:Sentient Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Amp